


Descarado

by LexSnape



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Más que Narcisista, Lin encontraba a Naru demasiado descarado.





	Descarado

**Author's Note:**

> Omg~ ¿Saben que Ghost Hunt es mi anime favorito? Lo amo tanto que puedo verlo completo una vez al día todos los días sin sentir que es demasiado. Eso no quita que los personajes se conviertan en víctimas de las ideas que aparecen en mi cabeza cada tanto, el fandom en español está casi muerto, pero siempre vivirá en mi corazón.
> 
> Historia beteada por rosedaldecuervos.

Lin sabía que a Madoka le gustaba bromear sobre él y Naru, pero estaba muy seguro de que la mujer no estaría satisfecha si se enteraba de que sus bromas tenían algo de verdad. La verdad era que, si la mujer los hubiera visto en alguna situación comprometedora habría expresado su furia de manera muy eficiente, pero eso no cambiaba en lo más mínimo la decisión de ayudar a Naru en todo lo que necesitara. Así que, cuando un día Naru había llegado ordenándole tener sexo, no había podido decir que no.

Desde esa vez, cada que Naru se sentía sexualmente frustrado iba directamente a él.

Todos decían que Naru era un narcisista por excelencia, pero más que narcisista, Lin encontraba a Naru demasiado descarado. El chico podía llamarlo cualquier día a mitad de la noche para que fuera a su departamento sabiendo que Lin llegaría, así que no era extraño para Lin encontrarse de espaldas en el sofá, con la camisa puesta y los pantalones abiertos, mientras un desnudo Naru lo montaba.

El chico era hermoso, tenía que admitirlo y, sin lugar a dudas, se encontraba un poco engreído ante el hecho de que Naru quisiera ser follado por él.

—Lin, muévete —ordenó el adolescente, dejando de subir y bajar.

El hombre se quedó quieto, sin hacer el menor intento por complacer a su joven jefe. Los oscuros ojos color índigo brillaron con indignación solo un momento, antes de inclinarse sobre el hombre y tomar el largo flequillo que cubría su heterocromia y empujarlo fuera de su camino con un tirón no muy cariñoso. Lin trató con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír ante la irritada mueca de Naru.

—Lin, muévete —repitió, y entonces Lin se movió lenta y suavemente. Naru gruñó su frustración, antes de mirarlo furioso—. Lin, quiero que me folles. Duro —aclaró el chico apretando su culo alrededor de la erección que palpitó ante sus palabras.

Aunque hubiera querido Lin no hubiera podido resistirse a esa descarada orden, así que sujetó a Naru de las caderas mientras invertía sus posiciones y empujaba con habilidad su pantalón un poco más hacía abajo en busca de libertad de movimientos. Tenerlo de espaldas en el cuero negro era una vista tan buena como tenerlo sobre de él, así que sintiendo su excitación aumentar Lin empujó rápido y duro dentro del cuerpo del chico hasta que el arrogante y descarado adolescente se sujetaba de sus hombros como si su vida dependiera de ello y gritaba su nombre mientras se corría, manchando su pecho desnudo y la camisa de seda negra que Lin usaba.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora mismo no sé qué he hecho, solamente… salió.  
> Esperemos que Naru esté bien físicamente para ir a salvar traseros al día siguiente ¿Alguien quiere darle amor al fandom? ¿Alguien mas piensa que es culpa de Madoka que esta historia terminando siendo escrita? ¿No creen que Naru es demasiado él como para tener una relación normal? Vamos que aún no me leo las novelas, pero lo haré.
> 
> ¡Besos!


End file.
